Just One Moment
by forgetablelove
Summary: Draco and Ginny share a moment in time. DracoxGinny


Ginny Weasley closed her eyes as she waited for the feel of his lips on hers again. After a moment, when the feeling didn't come, she opened her eyes. "What are you waiting for?" she whispered.

He was only inches away from hers. He was leaning his lithe body against the wall and watching her with piercing silver eyes.

"We can't do this anymore."

The words surprised her. "Why not?"

He sighed heavily, the weight of their situation on his shoulders. "Why not? Too many reasons, Gin."

She squirmed, uncomfortable suddenly. "Name one reason that will change my mind- my heart."

"Harry Potter."

She thought for a moment, pretending to ponder his reasoning. "Nope, doesn't change a damned thing, Draco."

Draco sighed. "You're with him now; you're not with me."

"I choose who I'm with, not him, and certainly not you!" Ginny stood up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You chose him."

"I haven't chosen anyone yet. You know that!" She shook her head. "Why must you be so damned irritating?"

"I'm being realistic. This has to stop, Ginny."

"Why? Because Harry Potter thinks I'm his damned girlfriend and the whole world seems to agree with him? Or because you don't love me?" She was challenging him to lie to her, both of them knew that.

Ignoring her question he said, "If things were different, if you weren't a kept woman—"

"I'm not a kept woman!"

"It could be possible. But things aren't different. You are with Potter – damn him."

"I am not! He's a friend, nothing more. Now answer my question, do you love me?"

Draco stood there in silence, watching her. She took the time to admire him. He was strong and handsome; his muscles visible in his shirtless state. His grey eyes were thoughtful above his soft, alluring mouth.

"I'm sorry Gin—"

"Don't lie to me," she said softly in a threatening tone.

He straightened his shoulders with a burst of new pride. "Ginny, I don't—"

"I said don't lie to me!" she interrupted him as she pushed him against the wall. She pressed her body against his and ran her hands over his bare chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles and warm skin under her fingertips. Claiming his mouth with hers, she delved her tongue in his mouth without permission.

He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her to him, and kissed her back with as much passion and feeling as she had kissed him with. Letting a moment pass between them that had nothing to do with pride, only love.

A moment later, she braced her hands on the wall beside him and pulled away. "Don't lie to me."

His hot breath fanned her face when he answered her. "I'm not lying. I love you, but I just don't want to be with you."

She laughed. "That's half true at least."

He reached up and stroked the side of her face. "I could never forgive myself if I were to..."

"Were to what?" she prompted quietly, locking eyes with him.

"To be with you, to be the reason your world falls apart."

"Well then, be with me. If I loose you, my world would fall apart. It would be nothing without you." She kissed him again, this time softly, her mouth lingering after she broke the contact.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue in her slightly open mouth to explore. Her breathing became ragged as his touch and taste set her body on fire. It was always like this with him, all passion. It intensified her desire that he reciprocated her feelings with is own actions.

She pulled back, unable to take it anymore. "I want more; I want you."

"Ginny—" he whispered his voice full of pride, like it always was.

"Draco, I love you. I love only you."

He kissed her again quickly. After pulling away, he whispered, "I love you, Ginny."

"We can make this work. Tell me you want to make it work, please"

"I want to make it work," he admitted softly.

"Then it will." She smiled at him, loving clear look of love in his eyes as he looked at her. He had finally admitted that he loved her, that he wanted her and to him, that was defeat. To her, it was a victory, but she hated seeing the defeat in his eyes. She loved his piercing silver eyes filled with courage and pride.

She sighed, wanting just one moment in time when he admitted he loved her, but there was no defeat in his eyes - just one moment,


End file.
